yeah_but_who_caresfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Guide to 2b2t.org
Welcome To 2b2t.org. The worlds worst (and 4th oldest) minecraft server. 'You are reading this page for one reason: to escape spawn, work hard, and be successful. This information is 100% accurate for June, 2018. How to Escape Spawn Spawn is a desolate wasteland filled with blown-up Lavacasts, geared spawnfags, and pits that bring you to the bottom bedrock layer of spawn. The Escape Spawn guide tells you everything on how to escape spawn. '''Before you join, get a Hacked Client. Presumably Wurst, as Wurst has wonderful cosmetics such as Inventory See, Nearby Players, and Tracers that tell you how far a player is from you. Download Wurst here: ' ☀https://www.wurstclient.net/download/ # When you join, 'do /kill until you get to a coordinate close to a Highway '(ex: X 1000, Z 0). The closer you are to a highway, the higher chance of survival. # '''Dont go to 0 0 and ask for help. Players known as spawnfags will trap you in a nether portal trap, making it impossible to escape until a spawnfag kills you or you break the trap (which takes a long amount of time). Spawnfags also try to ruin your experience by using crystals to blow you up. Be wary if you constantly see people getting killed in chat, as these are probably spawnfags killing new players. If one of these spawnfags claim they will help you, ignore them by doing /ignore (username). '''If you come across one of these spawnfags (if you are using Wurst, a green line will become red if a player is near you), '''press Alt and F4 at the same time. '''This closes out your game faster than disconnecting. However, if you have no items and no priority queue status, it is less time consuming to get killed. Rarely, geared players will come to you and ask you questions. Be sure to be honest as these player might give you free items, making it a cakewalk to escape spawn. '''Do not rely on this method however, as hardly anyone at spawn will be friendly to newer players. '''If you have trusted friends who you have known before finding out about 2b2t, you can ask them for help if they play on 2b2t. # '''Never enter a portal under 5000 overworld blocks. '''Once again, spawnfags love ruining your experience and will trap nearby portals. The farther you walk from spawn in the overworld, the safer you are. # '''Harvest trees for apples. After 10,000 overworld blocks, trees will start becoming abundant, and less spawnfags will be on the highway. Create an axe and harvest apples from trees as a food source. # Do NOT go to the Valley of Wheat if you are traveling the X+. '''The Valley of Wheat has been griefed several times, and spawnfags will tend to wait for new players such as yourself to harvest the remains of the VoW. Some players have attempted to restore it, but it is usually an unsafe place and hard to navigate through. # After 20,000 blocks of travel, you can begin gathering resources (although do not expect any bases under 100 thousand blocks away from spawn, and are well off whatever axis you used to travel). '''Find the nearest nether portal and start traveling as long as you want. '''If you find a saddle, you can use a horse or a pig for faster overworld travel (assuming you have EntitySpeed hacks for the pig). How to Gather Resources and become Rich '''This guide is for players that have all ready escaped spawn. This guide will not be in use if you have not escaped spawn. After awhile of walking in the nether, its time to create a temp base for yourself. A tempbase is good for new players that need to collect resources and other materials. # Build your tempbase around 100,000 to 200,000 blocks away from spawn, and 5000 to 10000 blocks away from the Highway. Make sure to be in 1.7+ chunks or above (ex: biomes aren't messed up). # Make a bed. 'This is so you will respawn at your base, and not at spawn when you die. # '''Make a fishing rod and turn on AutoFish. '''Autofishing is the most popular method of gaining EXP and food. In Wurst, click the right SHIFT key, and type in Autofish in the GUI. (NOTE: Autofishing might disconnect you from the server, and remember to put Mending on your fishing rod so you can repair it. Also, don't wear any armor or hold any tools that have Mending). # '''Create Protection 4 Armor and decent tools. '''This will make it harder for griefers/pvpers to kill you if you are on a highway. # '''Create an eChest. '''Put things like food, tools, and wood into your eChest. If you have shulkers, you can carry more items at once. # From time to time, a Duplication Glitch is found on 2b2t, and is used to duplicate items. '''Find out how to preform the duplication method to duplicate your current items. '(NOTE: '''NEVER INSTALL CLIENTS THAT ARE MADE FOR ITEM DUPLICATION ON 2B2T. '''These clients are made to collect your location, and is shared across platforms such as reddit and discord). If you aren't rich, but have rich friends, you can ask them to help you get rich. # If you have a lot of money on you, '''spend money on kits and tools. '''Vendors tend to supply things such as shulkers of totems, golden apples, and much more. '''WARNING: '''If a seller does not use paypal, do not buy from the seller, as other platforms do not allow you to refund/chargeback the seller if you didn't receive what you get. After awhile, you will collect enough resources to leave your tempbase and travel farther on 2b2t. Facts and Questions Q. What is the IP to 2b2t? A. '''2b2t.org Q. I got invited to a group called Voco/Armorsmith etc; should I join? A. No. These groups will enslave you at 0 0, and will crystal you once you are done with their work. Q. How do I get invited to a base? A. By gaining reputation on the server. DO NOT ASK PLAYERS ON REDDIT IF YOU CAN BASE WITH THEM. This will lower your reputation. Q. Should I create a group? A. No Q. Should I create a group base? A. Not yet, unless you have trusted friends to help. Category:Guides